sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations Math Level 2
NUMBER It is expected that students will: A1 read and write numerals to 10,000 A2 read and write number words to 1000 A3 demonstrate an understanding of place value for whole numbers up to 10,000 A4 apply front-end rounding to numbers to determine their value to the nearest 10, 100, and 1000 A5 apply mental mathematics strategies and number properties, such as: – skip counting from a known fact – using doubling or halving – using patterns in the 9s facts – using repeated doubling or halving – to determine answers for basic multiplication facts to 81 and related division facts A6 demonstrate and describe processes of addition and subtraction of whole numbers up to 10,000 with and without regrouping A7 demonstrate a process of multiplication (up to two-digit by three-digit numbers) to solve problems A8 demonstrate a process of division (up to three-digit by one-digit numbers) to solve problems A9 verify solutions to multiplication and division problems by using the inverse operations A10 create equivalent fractions for a given fraction A11 compare fractions using benchmarks such as 0, 1/2, and 1 using mathematical symbols (e.g., >, <, =) and a number line PATTERNS AND RELATIONS Patterns It is expected that students will: B1 identify and describe patterns found in tables and charts, including the multiplication chart B2 predict the next term in a sequence using a pattern rule and justify the answer SHAPE AND SPACE Measurement It is expected that students will: C1 draw and measure specific lengths using standard metric units of millimetres, centimetres, and metres (mm, cm, m) to solve problems C2 select and justify standard units of millimetres, centimetres, metres, and kilometres (mm, cm, m, and km) to measure length and identify referents for each C3 describe the relationships among millimetres, centimetres, metres, and kilometres (mm, cm, m, and km) and convert a given length from one unit to another C4 describe the relationship between millilitres and litres (mL and L) C5 perform metric conversions for volume and capacity and identify personal referents for each C6 describe the relationships between gram and kilogram (g and kg) and convert a given mass from one form to another C7 solve problems involving metric system measurements for length (mm, cm, m, and km), volume/ capacity (mL and L) and mass (g and kg) and identify personal referents for each C8 determine the perimeter of a given shape to solve problems C9 read and record temperature to the nearest degree Celsius © C10 explain strategies used when making change up to $100 C11 read and record time to the nearest minute using a 24-hour clock 3-D Objects and 2-D Shapes It is expected that students will: C12 identify and describe the characteristics of regular and irregular polygons according to the number of sides C13 identify, count, and describe the faces, vertices, edges, and sides of shapes and solids C14 describe and name three-dimensional objects (cubes, spheres, cones, cylinders, pyramids, and prisms) and use corresponding two-dimensional names to describe their faces STATISTICS AND PROBABILITY Data Analysis It is expected that students will: D1 construct and describe bar graphs and pictographs using one-to-one correspondence sources:http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_math.pdf